Unauthorized Photographs
by idkgba27
Summary: "He turns in his bed to face Butters, his hand already reaching out to the drawer of his night stand where he had his camera but stopped, not because he had a sudden realization of how creepy and probably gay it was to take pictures of a sleeping boy to masturbate to but because the supposed sleeping boy wasn't even asleep." Buttman/Cartters/Cutters


**A/N: Hi!**

**Well, like all Butters/Cartman fans the boy's sleepovers make me wanna cry happy tears so I decided to make this.**

**It's not necessarily fluffy or romantic because it's basically just Cartman being a creep but still….**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

Waking up in the middle of the night was nothing new for Eric, in fact, it was practically routine for him especially when Butters was over and even after all these years he's still just as mischievous as he was when he had been a child though his tactics have altered slightly in motive. Before his eyes can even adjust to the darkness, which had enveloped his room, disturbed only by the strips of moonlight peaking in through the slit of the curtains, his thoughts are already running rampant with different combinations of filters and angles he can use to properly capture the image of the sleeping blond.

His habit of taking unauthorized photographs of the boy had only progressed and progressed and at this point was so far from healthy and was so implanted in him that sometimes when Butters wasn't sleeping over he'd toss and turn in his bed restless and needy until he would sneak out his window and into the other's house just to get another picture for his collection. Though it was obvious as to what this was Eric refused to call it an obsession because that would imply that Butters was an obsession of his which wasn't true at all despite how possessive of him when out in public, demanding the boy's attention and practically throwing a fit if he gave anyone else even the shortest of glances. Regardless of whether or not Eric was obsessed he really had no competition when it came to Butters, the boy was practically his minion, was practically his at any moment in time no matter what.

If he was honest then Butters' masochistic idealization of him always came to mind whenever he was paying himself a little 'attention' but Eric was far from honest so of course his domination over Butters and all these photos he had of him took no part in his masturbation and certainly didn't fuel any wet dreams.

Anyways it didn't really matter what it was exactly he did with these photos because it was time to take a new one. He turns in his bed to face Butters, his hand already reaching out to the drawer of his night stand where he had his camera but stopped, not because he had a sudden realization of how creepy and probably gay it was to take pictures of a sleeping boy to masturbate to but because the supposed sleeping boy wasn't even asleep.

Butters sat with his back to Eric, hunched over in the exact position that he had been in when Eric had taken a break from watching him do their school project so that he could sleep. It was obvious to Eric that Butters was also in need of rest, his body swaying slightly and struggling to remain upright.

"You haven't finished yet?"

The boy turns to look at Eric and even with his eyes barely open, the lids of them heavy and weary, the blue of them is still so distinctive and clear. He yawns and raises a fist to cover his mouth as not to be rude but it still captures Eric's attention, those pink and plump lips forming a soft 'o' and it's not the first time that Eric finds himself wondering if they feel just as delicate as they look. There's a lot about Butters' appearance that could be described as soft though not in the same way Eric is soft, the flesh of his stomach visible and peeking out between the buttons of his pajama top. Butters softness is more than just physical and perhaps an even more appropriate word for both his mind and body would be delicate, so small and fragile, naïve and ripe for the taking. It's as if he was crafted with Eric's intentions in mind and the brunet can't help but lick his lips at that thought, his action going unnoticed by Butters.

"Well, not yet but I've been workin' r-real hard, Eric, I promise."

Eric shifts once again, sitting on the edge of his bed with the blond at his feet taking in the sight of Butters, he's trying his best to keep his eyes open and once he rubs at them they're back to being alert and dazzling, waiting for a response as he bites down on his bottom lip which is fat and pouted.

"Please don't get m-mad at me. It's just that I'm real tired an' it's a lot of work an'-"

The brunet watches intently as Butters continues to explain himself but he stopped listening to him the second he said 'please'. It's a moment he wishes he would've caught on camera, the expression on Butters' face and he can feel himself starting to get hard as the boy continues to plead. Eric lets out a heavy breath and looks away trying to compose himself before returning to the boy in front of him who has no idea of the effect he has on him.

It's somewhat of a miracle that Butters has been able to retain his childhood traits after all these years spent at Cartman's side and it's these same traits that make him a perfect victim for a predator like Eric.

"Butters…."

The blond's voice comes to an immediate halt, his mouth snapping shut as he gulps down whatever he had been about to say.

"Y-yeah, Eric?"

He doesn't answer right away, instead taking his time and looking at the mess of papers on the floor and while their school assignment is important it isn't Eric's top priority.

"Just go to sleep, Butters."

Bright blue eyes scan the floor around himself before looking back up at Eric.

"But, um, I… I d-didn't finish yet. I promise I'll have it done r-real quick an' then I'll go to bed."

"Butters, Butters, Butters….."

"Why are ya s-sayin' my name so much?"

"Because you know the rules: I speak, you listen. Plain and simple and I already told you what I want from you."

"For me to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"But the pro… the proj…"

Eric didn't even have to tell him to stop, the boy's yawns interrupting his speech. Butters rubs at his eyes but it's no use. His body is more than ready for sleep and he stumbles a bit as he moves to stand, turning his back to Eric and looking at him over his shoulder.

"Okay, then, I'm gonna go to bed but first I need to get ch-changed. No peaking, 'kay?"

"Whatever."

That single word manages to hide all of Eric's excitement and Butters just accepts it without question just as he's always accepted Eric.

Truth is though before Butters can even pull his sweater off completely Eric can already feel his heartbeat quicken as inch by inch his pale skin is exposed to him and in a matter of seconds it's all exposed or at least his back is and that's more than enough to make Eric's tongue run across his bottom lip. By the time Butters is unbuttoning his pants, his hips squirming as he pulls them off, Eric is afraid that his breathing may be too loud, it's already coming out harsh and quickly, but Butters doesn't seem to notice as he walks over to his backpack, his folded clothes in his arm and wearing nothing else besides a pair of white socks and briefs. The boy bends over, reaching into his backpack and all too soon it's over, he's putting his clothes away and taking out pajamas, some fuzzy blue pants and a white t shirt.

Eric doesn't have long to mourn the newly dressed Butters because as the boy turns to face him he looks away quickly, doing his best to hide the fact that he had been ogling him the whole time.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

He looks up again and is treated to the sight of the blond standing before him, perk nipples evident underneath the thin fabric of his shirt and Eric gives the whole ordeal a moment of his time before looking up at the pair of blue eyes, barely open and oblivious as ever to Eric's stares.

"C-can I sleep with ya tonight in the b-bed?"

"Fine."

He watches Butters climb into bed and as soon as his blond head hits the pillow he barely has the chance to mumble out a good night before he's fallen asleep, his soft breath barely audible.

Eric smirks to himself, eyeing the boy before reaching into his nightstand and pulling out the camera because the way Butters is looking right now, so naïve and vulnerable, is definitely one of his most favorite sights.

**A/N: Because we all know that Cartman would perv out on a sleeping Butters.**

**Well, now that this fic is out of the way I can finally work on updating my other ones.**

**Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
